


A Good Start

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mystery Girl's name is Sabina (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Pearl had many numbers, but none of the girls stuck out like S.





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> June 4: MysteryPearl

Pearl had many numbers, but none of the girls stuck out like S. True, she looked like Rose, but she had this aura around her that reminded Pearl of Rose. Pearl was actually thinking of giving her a call, but Amethyst told her to text first. Pearl didn’t understand, but Amethyst knew more than Pearl did, so she trusted her. 

          That’s how Pearl learned her name was Sabina. And Pearl and her texted whenever they were able. Pearl learned Sabina worked many jobs. She was a bike shop worker in the mornings, a music shop worker in the afternoons, and a bartender/waitress in the evenings. But, Pearl also learned that Sabina loved to party, and talking to cute girls. 

          Pearl got to know Sabina, and the more she got to know her, the more she began to like her. Sabina will never replace Rose in Pearl’s heart. Pearl doesn’t think she’ll ever get over Rose. But, Sabina is a good start. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble. Sorry it's late! On June 4, I was catching up on Miraculous Ladybug. June 5, I had work from 11:30-8:00 and caught up to Miraculous Ladybug. Sorry! Hopefully June 6 is on time. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
